


It's beautiful weather for a sleigh ride together!

by jamesm97



Series: 21 Days of Robron Christmas Fics [7]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, sleigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: “Don’t quit your day job” Rob tells him going to say more but Aaron silences him with a kiss both of them ignoring the outside as Liv and Gerry start pelting the car with snowballs again.





	It's beautiful weather for a sleigh ride together!

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this for the 7th but I've had food poisoning so I haven't been in the mood to write sorry guys.

“Can we not go back inside?” Aaron moans jumping up and down on the spot trying to warm himself up slipping on the ice a little, it’s Christmas Eve the snow started to fall last week and it’s continued to fall without stopping ever since the ground was slippy with the three inches of snow covering everything.

There’s already been four car incidents in the village poor bob had almost hit Brenda as the car skidded on the ice coming back from the cash and carry.

“It’s cold Robert, the roads are icy I don’t wanna go on a drive” Aaron moans “I just wanna go back home crank up the heating and pig out on the couch and play call of duty” he tells him.

“I don’t like being there” Robert admits “Liv still doesn’t like us being together, Gerry is annoying” Robert tells him opening the car and getting in.

Thankfully when Aaron jumps in as well Roberts put the heating on.

“What we do is our business, does my mum and Liv think I’m an idiot for giving you a fiftieth chance? Yeah of course they do I think I’m an idiot as well but it’s my life and for some weird reason I’m in love with you and I can’t stop loving you so like I told you when we got back together let people say what they want you’ve just got to prove to them you want to be with me and only me it’s going to take some time” Aaron tells him before putting his hood up and basically shoving his head inside his coat he looks like a turtle but it’s cold so it’s fine.

“I wanted us to do something fun because I’m not going to see you tomorrow” Robert says as he drives out of the village slower than what he’d usually drive.

“Why aren’t you going to see me tomorrow? You’re coming for Christmas dinner at the Woolpack ain’t ya?” 

“I think I’m gonna give it a miss, I’d rather not cause you to feel like you choose between me and your family I don’t want to stress you out, Christmas is stressful anyway and with everyone not trusting me I’d rather just give it time” Robert lets him know turning off the opposite way they usually go when going to Leeds.

“Aren’t we going to Leeds?” Aaron asks confused.

“I thought we’d have a day out” Robert tells him driving towards the Dales but there is nothing that way.

“a day out? It’s -3 the snow is covering everything and it’s the day before Christmas Robert we should be in bed or messing about in doors where the heating is on full blast” Aaron moans.

“Yeah usually I’d agree but when I went to David’s shop before for sugar for your tea, I saw a bunch of sleds and sleighs and stuff for sale so I bought one and thought why don’t we go have a sleigh ride together” Robert tells him coming to a stop next to a hill.

The hill isn’t empty though it’s full of kids and grown-ups all taking advantage of the weather all with sleds themselves the sound of screeching laughter can be heard even where Robert had stopped his car and Aaron rolls his eyes.

“I could think of something else to ride that’s not out in the snow” Aaron smirks trying to be seductive.

“I lied about getting away from Liv” Robert lets him know putting a hold on the flirting “She is annoying me and she is doing my head in but she moaned that you wouldn’t even have a snowball fight with her so she asked me to bring you here she’s here somewhere with Ge…” Robert tells him only to be cut off both of them jumping as Liv jumps in front of the car pelting with snowballs a massive smirk on her face the sound of snow hitting the back of the car is audible as well obviously Gerry.

“She looks happy” Aaron smirks looking at Robert with nothing but love in his eyes.

“Yeah and she wouldn’t take no for an answer so you better go out and have fun in the snow with your sister before she starts throwing rocks instead of snowballs at my car”

“At least it’s beautiful weather for a sleigh ride together” Aaron smirks.

“If you break into song I’m gonna regret getting back with you” Robert laughs shaking his head as he thinks of the song.

“How about as long as you love me so? Let it snow let it snow let it snow?” Aaron smirks singing horribly holding up a finger to his sister who starts knocking on the window and trying to open the locked door.

“Don’t quit your day job” Rob tells him going to say more but Aaron silences him with a kiss both of them ignoring the outside as Liv and Gerry start pelting the car with snowballs again.


End file.
